Electrical power steering (EPS) systems in vehicles use an electric motor connected to the steering gear or steering column that is electronically controlled to provide a torque to assist a driver in steering the vehicle. EPS systems typically include an electric motor and a controller. The controller receives steering torque information from a torque sensor and controls the motor to transmit assist torque to the wheels, e.g., by applying the torque to the steering column. One type of an electric motor is a Permanent Magnet (PM) brushless motor.
Sinusoidal Brushless Motor Control is a technique used to control brushless motors in EPS systems. Some such techniques utilize a feedforward motor voltage command/control utilizing a steady state representation of the motor characteristics.